


Blue

by ChooChooHeichou



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: All EXO Members, Blonde!Sehun, Caring Kai, Coma, Crying, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Growl Era, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Injured!Sehun, K-Pop - Freeform, K-pop References, Kaihun - Freeform, Luhan is worried, M/M, Sad, Sadness, Sehun is sick, Sekai - Relationship - Freeform, Worry, Yaoi, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChooChooHeichou/pseuds/ChooChooHeichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oh Sehun suddenly falls into a coma, fellow EXO member Kai is left waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! I know it's taking me a really long time to update my other story, A Tragedy, for which I apologize and thank you for all your patience and love; it means a lot. However, I am making progress on the next chapter, so don't worry! (I'll see if I can't make this next chapter longer for you.) So, think of this as something to help tie you over until then. Also, I apologize if any of this is incorrect; I am Korean, but I did not grow up there, so I am not very familiar with the culture as of yet. Despite that, I hope you enjoy!

Kai was not expecting a late-night call from Luhan; and he most defiantly was not expecting the frantic message the young man was practically screaming into his phone.

                _“Jongin! It’s Sehun! H-He just suddenly collapsed! He’s not breathing—oh, my God. He’s not breathing!”_

                No; he wasn’t expecting any of this. He wasn’t expecting Sehun to be rushed to the emergency room at three o’clock in the morning, not breathing. He wasn’t expecting the entire group to follow, he did not expect most of them to be crying, Luhan barely able to breathe due to his sobbing.

                But most of all, he was not expecting the doctor to come meet them in the waiting room and explain to them that Oh Sehun was in a prolonged state of unconsciousness; a _coma_ , and that he was unsure whether he would ever wake.

Kim Jongin was not prepared for any of this.

 

It had been a total of three months since Sehun had fallen into a coma. The doctor explained that he believed this was brought on by a lack of rest and overuse of both body and mind. Sehun wasn’t able to draw in enough oxygen or nutrients for his body, and over time, it progressed a level of severity that caused his brain to shut down.

Kai recalled a few instances where Sehun had complained of migraines and dizziness. The older insisted that the maknae take a break and rest, but the latter refused each time. He should have known.

 _What are you doing, you idiot?_ Kai thought as he sat at his friend’s bedside, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest as the ventilator kept his lungs going, “We’re all waiting for you.” _I’m waiting for you…_

They all took turns visiting Sehun at the hospital; Kai tried his hardest to come along every time, which, for the most part, he did. He often went to visit by himself; sitting in relative silence, save for the ceaseless hum of the ventilator and the slow beeping of the heart monitor.

 

Sehun occupied Kai’s mind constantly. Some days, he found it hard to focus. Today was one of those days.

“Kai! Hey, Kai!”

The young male’s eyes snap to attention, Suho glaring at him lightly.

All of the members were shaken by the sudden decline in Sehun’s health. Poor Luhan still struggled to keep himself together some days.

“Yes, Hyung?” the brunet asks.

“Please, try and focus. We need to get this done,” the leader says sternly, turning back to the front rof the practice room, where a large mirror covers the entire wall. They were preparing for the release of their new single, “Growl”, so they needed to get the chorography down before the recording in a few weeks.

Kai shook his head to try and clear it, but to no avail. All that was on his mind was Sehun.

_I should be there for him. He has to be lonely. What if he wakes up?_

Kai mentally chided himself for that. It had been three months and Sehun still hadn’t shown even the slightest sign of waking up. Why the hell would he wake up now? He was just getting his hopes up for no good reason.

After struggling through practice, Kai grabbed his coat and headed for the door. His racing thoughts refusing to still until he went to check up on his friend.

“Ah, Kai! Wait!”

A voice from behind stopped the man in his tracks. He already knew who it was, so he didn’t bother turning around.

A breathless Luhan appeared from behind him. After catching his breath, the hyung looked up at Kai, “Can I come with you?”

The brunet thought about it; there was no harm in Luhan tagging along. And he _was_ his hyung, so Kai wasn’t really in a position to refuse. He nodded, “Of course. Let’s go, Hyung.” He let Luhan lead the way to the car, and soon the pair was on their way to the hospital.

They entered the hospital’s main lobby as discreetly as possible. It didn’t work very well; they were idols, after all. Soon, they had a group of people gathering around them; taking pictures with their cell phones, recording videos, and things of the like. All of EXO’s fans knew of Sehun’s condition, just not the severity of it, which was for the best. That way, they had the best chance of avoiding a major meltdown over it. 

                The receptionist looked up at the duo expectantly, paying no mind to the mass of fans swarming them, “May I help you?” she asked kindly.

                “Um, yes. We’re here to visit Oh Sehun?” Luhan answered quietly. The fans heard and erupted into a new fit of hollers and squeals. Kai fought the urge to roll his eyes.

                The woman straightened up immediately, obviously realizing who they were. “O-Oh. Yes, of course. Right this way,” she stood from behind the desk and beckoned the pair to follow.

                The arrived at Sehun’s room with ease. They had placed the maknae on a mostly vacant floor to better avoid fans. Both Kai and Luhan entered the room quietly. It was dark; no lights were on and the blinds were closed, though some light was still able to seep in so you could at least see.

                Sehun was lying there on the hospital bed, as always, blankets covering him to keep him warm. The monotone beeping from the heart monitor indicating that he was still alive and the continuous hum of the ventilator signaling that it was at work.

                Kai went over to where his friend lay and sat down in a chair solemnly. He leaned in, resting his elbows on his thighs. He gazed at the still boy; his face was pale and sickly, his hair dull and unkempt. The tube connected to the ventilator was held inside Sehun’s mouth by several strips of tape. The very sight made Kai’s heart ache; he was far too young to be in this kind of situation. He shouldn’t be here.

                “Jongin?” Kai was snapped out of his thoughts by Luhan’s hand on his shoulder. The older male held a sad look in his eyes as he looked at him. The latter was sure he had a similar look as well. He turned his attention back to Sehun. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes and he blinked repeatedly to try and hold them back.

                “Why won’t you wake up?” Kai whispered, his lip quivering. He knew it was childish of him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He wanted Sehun back. He wanted it so desperately that it _hurt._ “Please, wake up. I’m begging you,” his voice cracked and he swallowed the growing lump in his throat. He looked down, sobbing quietly as tears spilled from his brown eyes.

                Luhan approached the bed, brushing Sehun’s bangs out of his eyes, “We miss you, Sehunnie,” he smiled sadly, his own eyes wet with tears. The young man tilted his head up briefly, willing himself not to cry. He let out a heavy sigh, turning and walking over to the far end of the room to calm down.

                Kai sat up, biting his lip to hold in his sobs. He reached out and carded his fingers through Sehun’s bright blonde locks gingerly, willing the boy to open his eyes, but he received no response.

                Or so he thought.

                As if Kai’s prayers had been answered, Sehun’s eyes fluttered open, the heart monitor picks up as his heart speeds to its normal pace.

                The other’s heart though, felt like it my burst. His eyes went wide with shock and his voice shook, “L-Luhan?” he calls across the room, not taking his eyes off of the now-conscience Sehun.

                The singer looks up at the sound of his name, “Yeah?”

                “Luhan, come here.”

                The man sighs as he does as told, a frown on his face, “Geez, first you speak to me informally and now you’re bossing me around. What’s going on with you?” Anything else that he was going to say was lost as soon as he saw that Sehun was awake. His eyes went wide and he rushed over to the bedside, “S-Sehun? Can you hear me? Do you remember who we are?” Luhan’s voice rose steadily as he spoke, hope blooming inside his chest.

                Kai was too shocked to speak. Sehun was _awake._ He couldn’t believe it, “Sehun,” he breathed out.

                The boy just stared at the pair, gaze switching between the two silently.

                “Kai, the ventilator!” Luhan nodded towards the tube that was currently in the young member’s mouth, “Take that out. He doesn’t need it.”

                Jongin looked at his hyung, unsure. _He could still need it. I mean, he just woke up after three months,_ He returned his gaze to Sehun, who was staring at him, expression unreadable. “Sehun,” Kai began, earning a response from the blonde; he was looking at him with somewhat expectant eyes, “do you want me to take this out?” he pointed to the long tube leading to the ventilator located on the other side of the bed. “Do you need it?”

                The maknae’s gaze shifted to the machine, then back to Kai. He didn’t respond at first, just kept his eyes glued on the older male.

                Finally, the young man answered the brunet by shaking his head.

                Kai nodded in understanding, he turned to Luhan, “Hyung, would you go get the doctor?”

                The latter nodded and left the room in search of a nurse, leaving Jongin alone with Sehun. The younger continued to stare at the man, occasionally glancing around the hospital room; but his gaze always returned to Kai.

                Luhan finally returned, the doctor leading the way, “I hear Sehun-ssi is awake?” the man comes over to examine Sehun. Kai moved back to allow him better access.

                “Yes, he woke up just a few minutes ago,” the brunet responded, watching the doctor as he checked over Sehun’s vitals.

                “Hm.” The doctor stands back after he finishes, “He seems to be fine. I’ll have a nurse remove the ventilator. Wait a moment, please,” he leaves the room, a young nurse coming in soon after.

                “Hello,” she bows to Kai and Luhan briefly before moving over to where Sehun lay. “Please, relax, Sehun-ssi,” she says quietly, gently removing the tape from the young man’s face.

                Sehun does as he’s told and let’s himself go slack. The nurse makes a few more preparations. After putting on a pair of medical gloves, she gently grabs the tube, slowly pulling the tube from Sehun’s trachea. Kai looks down and grabs the boy’s hand in an attempt to comfort him. The blonde grips the other’s hand in response.

                After the ventilator tube was removed, the nurse checked over his vitals once more and Sehun was put on oxygen for a while to give his lungs some time to recuperate. Kai and Luhan stayed with him throughout the whole ordeal.

                Luhan spoke after a long stretch of silence, “I’ll call Suho and let the other’s know.”

                Kai nodded, “Okay. Have just a few of them come, though. I doubt the hospital would appreciate all of us coming here at once. The others can come later today.”

                “Right,” Luhan walked out, phone in hand, to call their leader.

                Jongin turned his attention back to the boy that lay on the hospital bed next to him. Sehun gazed back at him and he smiled, “I’m glad you’re awake. I was worried.” He reached forward and brushed the younger’s blonde bangs out of his eyes. He swears he can see a small smile past the mask covering Sehun’s lips.

                What happened next, Kai could see as clear as day. He watched as Sehun’s smile wided and he mouthed the words:

                _I missed you, too._

               

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! It was just something that came to mind one day that I ended up writing. It was originally supposed to be a multi-chapter story, which is why the title probably makes no sense (I'm not gonna spoil the original plot). I decided to make it into a one-shot for you. Depending on how much feedback this gets, I might continue this as I originally meant to; so, comment away! See ya! - Choo


End file.
